The tooth implant is a prosthetic tooth for substituting a whole tooth or a partial true tooth, and thus can solve the disadvantages that the traditional movable prosthetic tooth is not stably firmed or the bone matrix shrinks after many years. In the conventional implantation treatment, when the dentist performs an implant drilling surgery, the tooth implant is firstly designed based on a tooth computed tomography (CT) machine. Parameters during constructing a 3D model by scanning images can be collected to decide an ideal location, angle and depth of implanting, so as to correspondingly manufacture a surgical template positioning device.
However, even though the tooth computed tomography (CT) machine can provide an effective surgical simulated environment, such as effectively displaying the height and thickness of the alveolar bone and the actual distribution locations of nerves and blood vessels and exchanging different viewing angles for surveying the predefined position of tooth implant, it is still limited by the outline of the conventional positioning pins. When the positioning pins are not parallel to each other, the actual relative position will not be able to accurately labeled and thereby causing a parameter reading error, so as to manufacture a defective template. Once such a template is acquired, it is difficult for the dentist to further correct the template based on the actual situation of the oral cavity of the patient.
Because pre-operative assessment defect causes the deviation and dislocation of the drilling position, depth and angle, an artificial tooth implant can not be disposed on a pre-set position, and thus unnecessary complications and medical malpractice occurs.
As a result, it is necessary to provide a method of manufacturing a surgical template positioning device to solve the problems existing in the conventional technologies, as described above.